La lettre de Syaoran
by Franny Moon
Summary: Ce qui semblait être au départ qu'une simple lettre d'amour se révèle être autre chose... est-ce que Sakura finira de lire la lettre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?^_^la fin est enfin en ligne^_^
1. La lettre de Syaoran

Disclaimer : CCS ne m'appartiens pas, puisse CLAMP un jour me pardonner.  
  
Bonjour à tous! Oui, oui, encore moi... Dans un autre de mes fanfic drama/romance plutôt triste... En passant, je me sers de celui-ci pour vous demander quelque chose à vous qui avez lus quelques unes de mes histoires... trouvez-vous que je ne fais que retourner la même sauce d'une manière différente dans chacun de mes fanfics?Est-ce qu'ils commence à être répétitifs? Devrais-je me concentrer sur « Card Captor Sakura-La Suite » plutôt que de continuer à produire tant de petits fics?  
  
J'espère obtenir des réponses à cette questions que je me pose depuis déjà très longtemps! ^^  
  
Bon maintenant à propos de l'histoire...  
  
J'ai eu cette idée en marchant dans un chant sous un ciel étoilé... le résumé (en anglais) en apparut de lui-même dans ma tête et j'ai bâtit une histoire autours... étrange non? ^^  
  
La lettre de Syaoran  
  
-Hoééé!  
  
Toya entendit le cri de sa s?ur et sourit.  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il Kaijuu? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-J'ai oublié mon livre de math dans mon casier! Je dois terminer ce devoir pour demain!Je vais aller le chercher!  
  
-Es-tu certaine que les porte sont toujours ouvertes à cette heure?dit-il en regardant sa montre qui indiquait 6 heures.  
  
-Je l'espère!  
  
Sakura enfila ses patins à roues alignées et commença à patiner en direction de son école.  
  
« J'espère que les porte seront ouvertes! Si elles le sont, je devrai demander l'aide de Syaoran-kun... Il est beaucoup trop gentil envers moi... je ne voudrais pas le déranger, en fait je n'en ai aucun droit! Je devrai être plus reconnaissante de toute l'aide qu'il m'a déjà apportée et arrêter de lui en demander à chaque fois que j'ai un problème! » pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle arriva à l'école et heureusement, les portes n'étaient pas barrées.  
  
-Ouf! Soupira-t-elle.  
  
Elle alla vers sont petit casier et l'ouvrit.  
  
Une lettre tomba lentement sur le plancher.  
  
-Hoé?  
  
Elle se pencha et la pris.  
  
Son nom était écrit sur l'enveloppe et elle reconnu la calligraphie de Syaoran.  
  
-Hoé? Une lettre de Syaoran?  
  
Elle l'ouvrit.  
  
« Sakura, Quand je suis arrivé au Japon, j'étais égoïste et méchant. Maintenant, je suis changé... tu m'as changé. Avec ton doux sourire et tes beaux yeux. Les sentiments que tu semblais ressentir à chaque moment, la tristesse ou la joie si facilement exprimé sur ton visage... La manière que tu avais de te battre par amour. Amour de la vie et de ceux qui t'entours. Et sans même m,.en rendre compte, j'en suis venu à envier cet amour. Tu rends tous les jours brillant et joyeux,, mais... mais tu vois, aujourd'hui je suis triste. Ma mère veut que je rentre. Elle me veut à Hong Kong, m'entraînant, saignant et souffrant. C'est ce à quoi se résume la vie à Hong Kong pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas pourquoi je ne veux pas rentrer. Non... c'est pare que en Chine, ton sourire n'illuminera plus les journées pluvieuses. . J 'ai réalisé il y a quelques semaines que mes sentiments envers toi étaient très forts... Je t'aime... Et peu importe à quel point j'ai essayé de le nier au début, aujourd'hui je sais que c'est vrai. En fait, c'est la plus vrai et la plus belle des choses me concernant. Mais tu vois, ma mère va continuer et continuer à me demander de rentrer et je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi... Et comme tu trouveras cette lettre au matin, la nuit aura déjà emporté ma douleur. J'aurai commis la pire erreur de toute ma vie. Au matin, il sera trop tard pour que tu me dises adieu, il sera trop tard pour que tu me dises si tu m'aimais ou non, il sera trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit à mon propos. Il sera trop tard, je ne serai plus là. Non, je ne serai pas dans un avion en direction de la Chine... Tu me trouveras dans mon appartement, dans un désordre probablement dégoûtant que je ne te souhaite pas de voir. Le sang est horrible... Je suis désolé si cette lettre t'a trouble... je voulais simplement que tu saches ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je voulais simplement dire adieu à la seule personne pour qui cela veut encore dire quelque chose. Je vais te surveiller, ne t'inquiète pas...  
  
Adieu Sakura...  
  
Syaoran"  
  
_Hoé? Syaoran-kun... nani?  
  
La calligraphie était tremblante et les mots semblaient confus.  
  
-Que voulait-il dire quand il disait qu'il ne serait plus là?  
  
Elle fronça des sourcils.  
  
-Il croyait que j'allait trouver cette lettre demain matin, ne? Demanda- elle à personne en particulier.  
  
Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur.  
  
-Iie! Syaoran-kun!  
  
Elle ferma son casier et patina en direction de l'appartement de Syaoran.  
  
-Syaoran-kun... MATTE! Cria-t-elle en essayant de patiner plus vite.  
  
Elle arriva en face de l'immeuble dans lequel il vivait.  
  
...À suivre...  
  
Si vous avez besoin d'un petit glossaire pour que je traduise les quelques expressions japonaises que j'ai utilisées, faites moi le savoir et je le mettrai dans la dernière partie... 


	2. La lettre de Syaoran 2

Alors voilà la suite! Comme pour le premier chapitre, ccs ne m'appartiens pas! (C'est pas le genre de chose qui change du jour au lendemain! :)  
  
J'espère que vous allez aimer!  
  
Franny Moon Ou Fannie Lune  
  
  
  
La lettre de Syaoran 2  
  
  
  
Sans même prendre la peine d'enlever ses patins à roués alignées, Sakura pénétra dans l'immeuble et réussit à grimper les escaliers.  
  
C'était très difficile à cause de ses patin, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de les enlever!  
  
-N...ne t'en va pas, murmura-t-elle, ses yeux se couvrants de larmes.  
  
Elle arriva devant sa porte, l'ouvrit et cria, les yeux fermés serrés :  
  
-Syaoran-kun! Iie! Ne me laisse pas!  
  
Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit un Syaoran plutôt surpris. Il avait une dague à la main et la lame était à deux centimètres de ses poignets.  
  
-Sakura? Réussit-il à prononcer malgré le fait que son gorge était très sèche.  
  
Elle pleurait bruyamment... elle semblait perdue et désespérée.  
  
Ne le fait pas, Syaoran-kun!  
  
Elle courut vers lui et le serra très fort contre elle. Il réalisa soudainement qu'elle pleurait par sa faute. Il échappa la dague et elle tomba sur le plancher avec un bruit incroyable qui brisa encore plus le coeur de Sakura.  
  
-Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie! Pleura-t-elle contre son chandail.  
  
-Sakura...  
  
Ça semblait être le seul mot qu'il pouvait dire... Il était surpris... comme s'il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire. Ce qu'il aurait probablement déjà fait si elle n'était pas venue.  
  
-J...je suis allé à mon casier après l'école, parce que j' avais oublié mon livre de math... commença-t-elle à expliquer.  
  
-Pourquoi n'es-tu simplement pas venue ici pour me demander mon aide? Dit- il, comme si c'était la seule chose qu,elle aurait dû faire, comme si c'était inconcevable qu'elle ait fait autre chose.  
  
-Je te dérange toujours! J'ai décidé que je te laisserais seul... j'ai décidé que...  
  
-Non! S'écria-t-il, la prévenant de dire des mots qu'il ne supporterait pas d'entendre, la serrant contre lui à son tour. Ne me laisse jamais seul... ne fait jamais cela... vois ce que je fais quand tu me laisses seul!  
  
Il ferma ses yeux fermement.  
  
-VOIS CE QUE JE FAIS QUAND TU ME LAISSES SEUL! Hurla-t-il, sa voix rauque et désespérée.  
  
Il tremblait furieusement contre le corps de Sakura, ce qui effrayait Presque la jeune fille....  
  
-Et puis j'ai trouvé ta lettre... ne te tue pas! J... Je ne veux pas que tu sois si loin de moi! Continua-t-elle.  
  
Elle sanglotait silencieusement, se calmant peu à peu. Elle devait se clamer... parce qu'elle devait le consoler... Elle devait être celle qui serait forte cette fois... C'était son tour. Pour toute les fois où il avait été fort pour elle... Elle se devait d'être forte pour lui... maintenant, tout de suite! Parce que plus que jamais il avait besoin qu'elle fasse preuve de force... parce que plus que jamais il avait besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui. C'était son tour de prendre soin de lui. Lui rendre la pareille pour tout le bien qu'il lui avait déjà fait.  
  
Les yeux de Syaoran commencèrent à se mouiller et il serra de ses poings tremblants l'uniforme scolaire de Sakura.  
  
-Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai, Sakura!  
  
Il éclata en sanglot sur son épaule, vacillant d'une manière inquiétante.  
  
Elle fit tout son possible pour le maintenir, mais il s'effondra avec lui dans sa chute.  
  
-G...gomen... g... g gomen nasai...  
  
-Calme-toi Syaoran-kun... tout va bien maintenant, ne le fait pas, c'est tout...et nous irons tout les deux très bien, dit-elle au garçon qui pleurait son âme sur son épaule.  
  
Ce garçon habituellement si fort, si en contrôle de lui-même... Maintenant il était si vulnérable et sans défense.  
  
-Je... je t'ai fait pleurer... Tu as pleuré par ma faute... Je suis un déchet... le pire déchet que tu ne pourras jamais trouver! Je suis désolé... tellement désolé!  
  
-Arête de t'excuser et je vais pleurer encore!  
  
-Iie!  
  
Il se leva.  
  
-Iie! Répéta-t-il.  
  
Il semblait paniqué.  
  
Elle se leva, marcha lentement vers lui et le serra contre elle tendrement.  
  
-Écoute, n'ai pas peur... Reste et j'irai très bien... nous allons parler à ta mère... Ensemble! Parce que je veux que tu restes avec moi.  
  
-...Sakura... as-tu lu toute ma letter?  
  
-Hai, Syaoran-kun.  
  
-Je...je pensais vraiment tous les mots que j'ai écrits!  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
-Je...je t'aime, dit-il, comme un petit garçon; plein d'appréhension et de peur.  
  
-Je sais, répondit-elle, son sourire grandissant.  
  
-Pourquoi me tiens tu toujours dans tes bras?  
  
-Parce que je t'aime aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire timide.  
  
-Honto? Demanda-t-il, alors que des larmes de joie prenait la place de ses larmes désespérées. -Honto!  
  
-Je... je suis content que tu sois arrive à temps! Dit-il, le bonheur clairement lisible dans sa voix.  
  
-Moi aussi, Syoran-kun, moi aussi...  
  
***OWARI*** 


End file.
